


Personal Paradise

by lovehotelreservation



Series: What You Came For [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Society may have turned its back on you and Hinakawa, but the two of you could still find paradise in the tower that sealed you both from the rest of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It’s another week of spam, this time with emphasis on traveling, all inspired by the aesthetic/vibe I got from listening to “This Is What You Came For” by Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna!
> 
> As I’m always down to write some Psycho Pass, I’m eager to start things off with Hinakawa, whom I love and cherish so much~! Though, the idea for this particular one-shot came from watching the music video for “I Feel You” by Wonder Girls!
> 
> With that said though, I hope you enjoy!

The gentle sound of waves wandering to shore and yet an ocean that was completely still.

A gorgeous sunset graced the horizon, pink and yellow mixing together in a marvelous hue. The setting sun offered no heat however, nor did the sand upon which you sat upon. And yet you never felt so warm at this moment, your chest feeling giddy with both joy and affection.

Behind you was the source of this gentle heat and this magnificent facade.

With his chin right on your shoulder and his arm wrapped around you in a delicate embrace, Hinakawa--rarely the type to speak up--was lost in his murmured explanation over the workings behind the holo he crafted for you. Though you have been lovers for a while now, his face felt hot as he held you whilst you were in your swimsuit.

Summer had finally arrived to Tokyo and yet you could not enjoy it. Whereas many citizens were allowed to enjoy themselves in the city--whether by festivals or the traditional foods and snacks that were offered at this time--or even go out to spend the day at the beach, you were fated to remain in your dorm like the obedient Enforcer you were. Hinakawa, ever observant, always took note of your face whenever you both had to head outside for cases, the longing expression you had whenever you saw any type of summer fanfare.

Pretty swimsuits set on display in stores and discounted transit fares to the beach only pained you, knowing that you wouldn't have the chance to enjoy such leisure.

To see you in such distress affected Hinakawa as well, left to worry over you as the summer went on. As your lover, he cherished your smile and happiness a great deal, even more considering your circumstances together as Enforcers. It took some timid approaches to Akane during lunch breaks, asking for her advice and what to do.

_"You know there's a pool in the NONA Tower, right? It's more for exercise, but it's pretty sizeable," Akane pointed out, a knowing smile soon forming on her features. "I'm sure with your talents, you can make something happen."_

It was clear what he could do.

If neither you nor Hinakawa would be allowed to go out and visit the beach, then he would bring the beach to you.

With his prowess his holograms, it wasn't an issue for him to create the gorgeous sight before you. While he felt self-conscious over how you would perceive it, the awed gasp you emitted when he lead you to the pool was all he needed to hear, genuine pleasure rushing through him.

"...and that's it...really," he trailed off, only to gasp softly as he remarked. "O-Oh, sorry, I ended up rambling. P-Please, go and enjoy the water!"

"It's fine, Sho," you reassured with a giggle, only for your expression to soften as you faced him. The small gap between your faces closed when your lips touched his with complete affection. When you drew away, you sighed with delight. "But thank you so much. You really changed this summer around for me."

A tiny but bright grin tugged on his lips while he nodded eagerly. "Anything for you, of course. And at least now, you can enjoy summer and the beach any time you want."

"Will you dress for the beach next time though?" You teased while tugging on the sleeve of his white button down shirt. He didn't bother to change out of his work attire when you both returned to your dorm. A pout then formed on your features. "I want you to swim with me."

His expression became sheepish as he reached for a lock of his hair, twisting it absent-mindedly. "I'm not very good. I don't...want to ruin your swim if I end up drowning. Besides..." The heat on his face became apparent through the blush that formed. "...I'd prefer to watch you."

"Fine, fine." You smiled before kissing his cheek. His arms drew back right as you stood. Before you went to go dive into your personal ocean, you chirped, "But you're joining me next time, okay?"

While Hinakawa was _more_ than familiar with how you looked without any clothes, there was something so appealing to seeing you in a swimsuit. Perhaps it was because he never really had the chance to see you in that attire, or maybe it was from how utterly blissful you looked while enjoying the ocean that he created for you. Regardless, he watched you swim, his thumb tucked between his teeth.

As you continued to swim, he found himself biting down on his finger. At one point, he almost drew blood when you rose from the pool with such intensity that the top of your swimsuit sagged down as water rushed in.

While you enjoyed the paradise that he crafted, seeing your blissful state was a reminder how you were his gorgeous escape from the world, one that purposefully shunned him all while keeping him locked away. Though society would never accept him again, he didn't agonize over that fact as he had you after all.

Every stoke he watched, every splash he heard, he was captivated.

When you thought to take a break from your swim, you stood before him. Behind you was the eternal sunset, which in turn painted you in an ethereal glow. Rivulets of water ran down your skin as you approached him.

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to still keep his work pants on, as they now felt far too constraining.

To have Hinawaka suddenly standing before you with a towel in hand left you surprised, considering how quick he was to do so.

He looked flustered yet utterly enamored. The words he spoke to you were gentle yet dripping with need.

"Let me pat you dry."

You allowed him to do so, knowing what his true intentions were.

Hinakawa stood behind you and as soon as the towel was carefully wrapped around your form, his hands reached for your breasts. He squeezed the ample skin, massaging them through the soft material of your towel. Your lover drew you closer to his chest and you could feel his erection press against your backside.

You turned to face him, your face now as warm as his. He set his timid nature aside and eagerly claimed your mouth with his.

It would be a while before you would return to your swim. Though at least now, with your swimsuit and Hinakawa's clothes tossed aside together, he was 'dressed' to enjoy the water with you.


End file.
